Levi Daydreams
by anime.love29
Summary: Levis new at your school, and before you knew it, you caught feelings you've never felt before. And he feels them too. Modern Levi X Reader.
1. Chapter 1-New Boy

Disclaimer/ I don't own any of the characters!

* * *

You walk into school, late as usual, when you notice your form tutor introducing the class to a new boy. You mutter an apology for being late and then sit down in your place at the front of the classroom. You glance up at the boy, and notice he's staring at you. He looks away quickly. You must admit, this boy, with raven black hair and enchanting grey eyes, is extremely attractive.

"As I was saying, Levi just moved here, so be nice!" You're pretty sure sir was directing that last bit at you. Well, you can't really blame him. "And to keep the class in register order, Levi will be seated next to (y/n), good luck!" Sir laughs. You glare at him. He laughs more. Levi sits down next to you and sighs.

Although Levi is very buff, you think he's probably either a goody 2 shoes or a douche, like most the guys at your school. You sigh.

"You can have a quiet conversation for a bit," Sir says while on his computer. Probably looking up puns to "entertain" his classes.

Since you have nothing better to do, you use your phone under the desk, hoping sir won't notice. From the corner of your eye, you see Levi slumped in his desk, sighing.

"Hey," you say to him, "let me see your timetable."

"Tcch" he says, but hands it over. You scan the paper.

"We have like all the same classes besides Art and Geography." You say.

"So you can show me round." He says in a monotone. You return to casually scrolling through Instagram until first lesson. Levi seems cool, and he's hot.

"Ok, time for first lesson." Sir says. You pack up and are about to leave, when you remember you have to show Levi to class.

"Come on. We have R.S" You say. Levi sighs.

"Why do you keep sighing?" You ask him.

"Like you don't."

You scoff, but you know it's true. Levi follows you to the lesson, and when you enter you receive childish "oooohh"s.

"Oh shut up you immature gits" you yell back. Levi smirks. "Wow," you think, "so he can smile...kind of."

Miss moves Levi into the empty spot between you and your friend Amila, who gives you the sign you and your friends make when you thinks someone is good looking. You roll your eyes, but you agree. Amila attempts to flirt with Levi, who is either oblivious to it or is choosing to ignore her. You stifle a laugh at Amilas failed flirting. In return, she glares at you.

The rest of the lesson is uneventful; you use your phone, Levi sits moodily and Amila gives up on trying to flirt with Levi.

* * *

This is actually my first fanfic :P, hope you enjoy! Chapter two coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2-French

The next class is French, and your teacher makes Levi sit next to you. Again. What are the chances. You sigh, which reminds you of your conversation with Levi earlier, which makes you smirk for some reason. Come to think of it, you have been thinking about Levi an awful lot. No, no, you push the thoughts out of your head and try to concentrate on the lesson.

Miss calls to Levi, "Comment tappelle tu?"

"Je mappelle Levi." He answers, his pronunciation is perfect, you can't help but be impressed, even though miss was testing him on basic French phrases.

"Ah, tres bien!" Miss says, "Ca va?"

Once again, Levi replies with ease.

"Madame, I'm fluent in French." Levi states, not in a bragging way, you notice.

"I'm impressed! Tomorrow I'll give you a test and then we'll think about moving you on to German, maybe."

As you take notes from the bored, you suddenly notice your pen has leaked all over your hands, and the inks still wet.

"Shit." You mutter. And search for a tissue in one of your pockets, finding none, "shit." You repeat, and sigh.

A tissue packet is thrusted into your face, from Levi. You take them.

"Thanks." you smile.

"Whatever, I can't stand filth." He replies.

At the end of the lesson, miss asks a question and only you, Levi and your best friend, Eliza, give the correct answer. Consequently, the rest of the class have to stay in for a portion of breaktime. You leave the classroom. Eliza rushes to the bathroom and makes you wait, so it's just you and Levi. Awkward.

"So where did you stay before you came here?" You ask, breaking the silence.

"I lived in Japan for a bit."

"Wow! Was there like anime everywhere?"

"Stereotypes."

"Oh."

You don't know why, but you feel butterflies, and a bit nervous when you talk to Levi, no, not these thoughts again. Levi moves over to the card machine, where you insert money into your ID card to pay for lunch. He seems to be having trouble so you go over to him.

"Here," you grab his card and money and sort the machine out for him.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Don't mention it." You grin.


	3. Chapter 3-Thinking to do

You go to afternoon form you remember during the last few lessons, you and Levi had talked and found out more about each other. It was really nice.

"(Y/n!)" sir says, snapping you out of your thoughts, "I want you to give Levi a tour of the school tomorrow during form, OK?"

"Sure." You reply.

Sir finally dismisses the class, so you meet with Eliza at the door and the two of you start to walk home together.

"So..." Eliza says as you walk past the school gates.

"What?"you ask.

"You and Levi, hehe" she giggles

"WHAT? No I don't like him...that way...I think..." you feel yourself start to blush and turn away to conceal your red cheeks. This just made Eliza laugh even more.

"Haha! You do! I know it!"

"Whatever." You turn around and see a familiar silhouette moving behind the building on the corner you just passed. Raven black hair...could it have been...? No, it couldn't have been Levi. You shrug it off and continue walking with Eliza. You can't concentrate on what she's saying because all that's on your mind is Levi. "Do I like him?" You whisper to yourself. You've got some thinking to do.

*BONUS PART*Third person, past tense*

Levi hid behind the nearest building when she turned around. Yes, that was definitely her. "She doesn't like me that way...she thinks...now what did she mean by that?" Levi thought. For some reason, Levi felt disappointed and hopeful at the same time. He had some thinking to do.

sorry this chapter was short! I have lots of ideas though, don't worry! ;)


	4. Chapter 4-The Closet

You wake up, having overslept again. You spent almost all night thinking about Levi and now you haven't e accepted that you have a hopeless crush on the boy. You sigh. You definitely can't be late again, especially since today's the day you have to give Levi a tour of the school. You only have 20 minutes to get ready, so you quickly wear your uniform, put on a bit of concealer and blush, brush your teeth and grab a granola bar. Yuou start walking to school, and unless you speed walk the whole way, you'll be late.

You look up and see someone familiar a few metres in front of you. It's Levi. You take your earphones out and catch up with him.

"Hey," you say, trying to sound cheery.

"What?"

P"Are you always this happy to see someone?"

"Tsk. Brat." He says, but you see a glint of red staining his cheeks. You laugh.

"Do you always walk this way?" You ask him.

"Yeah, now I do."

"So we literally walk the same way," you smile, "we'd better hurry by the way, we don't want to be late."

You both arrive at form just on time, where sir marks you two in and then sends you off on the tour. Levi follows you out the classroom. You show him where all the classes are situated and tell him how to read his timetable, like "his"=history.

As you jog down the stairs, a rushing student from one of the older years shoves last you, and you feel yourself falling. You prepare yourself for the painful impact you would receive from the fall, but you suddenly feel gentle, but strong, warm arms around your waist, which hoist you back up. You swivel around, still in his arms. Levi's arms.

"Th-thanks," you say quietly, struggling to speak properly.

"No problem." You just stay like that, in his arms, until you realise your situation and quickly break away, returning to the tour.

After showing him about 3/4 of the school, you remember "the closet." "The closet" is this abandoned storage cupboard for cleaning supplies, but ever since your school got an extension two years ago, none of the cleaning staff, or otherwise, use it. You explain all of this to Levi, and tell him that now mainly couples and people who want privacy use it.

He smirks, and suddenly you feel yourself being pushed into the closet, and the lock clicking. You're surrounded in complete darkness, alone with Levi.

"W-wha..." You try to say, but you're completely tongue tied. As your eyes adjust to the darkness, you can clearly see the door handle, and just as you reach for it, Levi pulls you back and pins you against the wall.

"I like you." He whispers in your ear.

"I like you too." You reply, and Levi smirks.

Suddenly you hear the bell marking first lesson ring, so you break away from the wall and slightly open the door. Before you leave you give Levi a kiss, leaving him dumbfounded. Then you leave for geography, one of the only classes you have without Levi. All through the lesson, you can't concentrate. You can't believe you kissed him. You can't believe he likes you.

* * *

Omg I know this chapters pretty short but a lot happened...stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5-Mine

Suddenly you hear the bell marking first lesson ring, so you break away from the wall and slightly open the door. Before you leave you give Levi a kiss, leaving him dumbfounded. Then you leave for geography, one of the only classes you have without Levi. All through the lesson, you can't concentrate. You can't believe you kissed him. You can't believe he likes you.

The bell rings, and you immediately make your way to your next lesson, French, where you have to sit next to Levi. You exhale and walk into class and take your seat, muttering a "bonjour" to Miss. Not long after, Levi walks into the classroom and sits next to you.

"Hey," he whispers in your ear. You feel yourself start to blush and he laughs.

"H-hi,"you reply. Suddenly Miss starts the lesson and everyone quietens down. Throughout the lesson, you don't know how to act in front of Levi and you avoid eye contact. For some reason, you feel nervous and a bit awkward. From the corner of your eye You can see Levi sitting, his legs crossed, leaning back. God he was cool. You let out a happy sigh and pull a few (h/c) strands of pf your face. All you do is daydream during the lesson, and as the class nears the end miss asks us a question. Only Levi and I answer correctly.

"This is unacceptable! Only (y/n) and Levi answered right! You two can go, everyone else, stay behind!" Miss yells as you pack up and go. Before you leave, Eliza tells you to wait for her. You walk out the door and stand against the wall, Levi following you closely. He moves in front of you and slams his hand beside your head. He lifts your chin with his finger and stares at you with his blue-grey eyes.

"What's wrong (y/n)?" He asks you, "you've been avoiding me."

"Uh n-no I haven't, Levi..." You say, but are cut off by his lips crashing against yours. He smirks as you kiss back, and breaks away when you want more. He pecks you on the forehead and then goes, leaving you breathless. You still can't believe Levi Ackerman likes you. You realise that this isn't a dream, it's all real life, so you run to catch up with him. You finally find him in the south playground, sitting on a bench with ear phones in. You stand there panting, until he sees you, smiles and motions for you to sit beside him. He gives you an earphone, and the two of you sit there, listening to the sweet melody of Cigarette Daydreams.

After the last few notes finish and you've caught your breath, you catch Levi by surprise as you lean in to kiss him.

"We need to talk," you say, pulling away from the kiss and smiling.

"About what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

You don't know how to reply, but before you can Levi leans in and whispers in your ear,

"I want you to be mine and only mine."

"I'm yours."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Please follow and review xx


	6. Chapter 6-Love and Tears

It's finally here!

* * *

***A few months later***

You and Levi have been dating for a months now, and you've fallen in love with each other. It was like reality was better than your dreams. But then the rumours started. Rumours about your asshole ex-boyfriend, John Titan, returning to the school.

"Hey, (y/n), what's wrong?" Levi asks as you're walking through the park, hand in hand.

"Oh, uh, nothing." You lied.

"(Y/n)," Levi stops and turns to you, gently cupping the sides of your face with his hands, your faces inches apart, "don't lie to me. Is it those rumours?"

"Yes," you say quietly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Look at me," he tells you, and you stare into his eyes, "I don't give a rats ass about his John guy, and neither should you. If he tries anything, I'll kill that bastard. You're mine."

He leans in and gives you a gentle, yet passionate kiss. He's right: your his, and John can fuck himself.

**time skip-Monday morning**

You arrive at form with Levi just on time. When you enter, you see a smug face staring at you, filling you up with hatred. It was John.

"Um, Johns back, clearly, so give him a warm welcome." Your teacher says half-heartedly. Everyone hated John, even the teachers. You avoid his gaze and start talking to Eliza.

"Will you and Levi be ok? You know, with the John shit."Eliza asks.

"Uggh, I hope. But you know how John is; he screws everything up."

"Don't worry, I'll give him a beating if he tries anything." Eliza says, and you know she's serious. She's trained in about 100 different forms of martial arts and can put any dickhead in the hospital.

"Well, I'm just gonna ignore him for now," You tell her, "and hopefully he doesn't have any feelings for me anymore."

**time skip**

You manage to get through the day without interacting with John, who did try to. Luckily, he was placed in mostly different classes then you. Then, you go to Art, your last lesson, and to your dismay, John's in the room, and he gets seated next to you.

"Hey, (y/n)," he calls out to you, and you ignore him. He then taps you on the shoulder a few times, which forces you to reluctantly turn your head.

"What."

"Since I'm back in town, why don't we get back together?" He says, smirking, with a complete fuckboy attitude.

"Not interested."

"Aw, but I know you really want to, come one!"

"I told you I don't want to!" You say, raising your voice slightly.

"(Y/n)! John!" Your teacher shouts,"Whats all this disruption about? Stay after school and explain yourselves. I don't tolerate talking and going off task in my lessons."

'Nooo!' you think. Soon, lesson ends, and you stay behind. You think about telling Miss that he was pestering you about going on a date with him.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Miss says sternly.

"Well, um-" you're cut off by another teacher walking in and saying,

"There's an emergency staff meeting, we need to go."

"Ok, you two stay here! I'll be back soon. And don't think of leaving; there'll be punishments." Your teacher glares at you and leaves. You want to call out to her and tell her to come back, but you can't. It's just you and that devil, John.

"So now it's just the two of us..." John says, an evil grin on his face. Suddenly he pushes you off your chair and pins you against the wall. You try to push him off you, but he grabs your wrists and holds them above your head. He has you completely vulnerable.

"Come on, go out with me."

"N-no." A single tear rolls down your cheek. He pushes you harder onto wall, nearly closing the gap between you two.

"But I love you! Go out with me!"

"No!" More tears come down, "Levi..."

"Even now you call for him! But I'm here (y/n)!" John says angrily, pushing you further against the wall.

Suddenly the doors kicked open. Levi! He pushes John onto the floor, and kicks him in the face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Levi glares at him,"(y/n) is mine, get away from her."

He turns to you and wipes away your tears. He wraps his arm around you, comforting you. You wrap your arms around his waist and burrow your face into his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next day, you walk into form. Sir announces that John has left, already. Everyone cheers, and sir can't hold back his joy. You smile at Levi. He smiles at you. Perfect.


End file.
